I Have Been and Always Shall Be Your Friend
by Starsinger
Summary: Kind of, sort of same universe as Admirals, but with one major twist. You'll see. We're here. Deals are made, and people are happy.
1. Chapter 1

**I Have Been and Always Shall Be Your Friend**

by Starsinger

**Kind of, sort of same universe as Admirals, but with one major twist. You'll see. Don't own them.**

Spock stayed with Pike as McCoy left with Jim's body for the morgue. "They're taking me to Switzerland," Pike whispered. "They say the hospital is too badly damaged and they're removing all but the most critically ill and wounded to various locations." Spock simply nodded. His body language spoke of severe stress and anxiety. Only someone who knew Spock as well as he did would know it. "What's going on, Spock?"

Spock kerplunked into the chair next to Pike, "I…I never had a friend before."

Pike opened his mouth to deny it, then closed it. Even at the Academy, he was isolated. He never associated with anyone, he barely spoke to classmates and instructors. Pike was really a mentor and a superior officer, never really a friend, "Jim tell you why he went back for you on Nibiru?" Spock nodded. "Jim had this open and friendly personality, but he never really made friends that easily. He cultivated relationships that would be to his benefit. Well, except McCoy, they were really and truly friends."

"Spock spoke of a long and lasting friendship that would define us both in ways that we could not even begin to imagine. I don't think he meant it ended like this. I can't believe he meant it ended like this," Spock's hands were shaking.

Pike reached out a hand and did the one thing he knew not to do with Vulcans, he touched him, letting his sympathy and own sorrow flow through to the younger man, "He was my friend, too. He had begun to form real, lasting friendships on the Enterprise with you, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov. He was already friends with McCoy, so that doesn't really count. What will you do?"

"I can't go back to the Enterprise, I think that's obvious. I don't think any of us will, we just don't have the will to face it without him," Spock ran a hand through his hair. "What will happen to Khan?"

"He's in an induced coma right now. It's a miracle you didn't kill him," Admiral Komack's voice penetrated the room. "Why didn't you? No one would have blamed you."

"Uhura convinced that it wasn't what Jim would want. He wouldn't want me to be a killer, and she was right," Spock whispered.

Spock soon left to help with pictures of Jim's back. When he returned, Admiral Archer and Dr. McCoy were with him. Soon, they were joined by Sulu, Uhura, Scotty and Chekov. All of them looked as if they'd been crying. McCoy shook his head, unable to comprehend that somehow he would have to tell Joanna that her beloved Uncle Jim was dead.

They waited as evening shadows fell and they still waited for the transport that would take Pike elsewhere. Suddenly, Archer's comm beeped and he answered it, "Sir! There's something wrong with Captain Kirk!"

"Lieutenant, slow down, he's dead, how much more wrong can there be?" Archer responded.

"That's just it, Admiral, he's gone!"

"Did the funeral home pick up his body?" McCoy asked.

"That's just it, Sirs, they came in just now and I led them down to collect it, and he was gone!" the lieutenant sounded nearly hysterical.

McCoy, Archer and Spock looked at each other, "He is dead, right?" Archer asked.

"Yes, sir, I signed the death certificate myself. He was in full rigor mortis when we left which would last for a few more hours, so he wouldn't have been easy to move, unless…"

"Unless someone used a transporter and transported him out," Spock mused. Archer's comm beeped again.

"Sir! Khan is gone!"

**Evil cliff-hangar from hell. I'm good at these. Where is Kirk? Where is Khan? Does Khan have anything to do with Kirk's disappearance and why would he want a dead body if he did? And why do I have these evil plot bunnies running through my brain? Okay, even I don't have an answer to that! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friend Chapter 2**

by Starsinger

**McCoy and the rest have accepted Jim's death. They can't accept that someone would go so far as to steal his body. Why? Who? I'm still figuring it out, but more than a few people have given me ideas. Go figure. Don't own them.**

Pike had requested that McCoy take over his care, personally. McCoy could understand that. Jim's disappearance only heightened his apprehension. McCoy stood on the balcony overlooking the lake wishing he'd hear that familiar voice call him Bones just one more time when another voice intruded into his thoughts, "Believe it or not, I miss him too."

McCoy turned to see Admiral Barnett emerge from the shadows, "You? You were willing to crucify him last year after the Kobayashi Maru, until he saved the Earth."

"And handed our asses to us?" Barnett asked. McCoy bit back a bitter reply, "We were planning a hero's funeral. You have permission to speak freely, Doctor."

"How the hell did Admiral Marcus accumulate that much power? He should never have been allowed to put his own people in that much danger! The Enterprise is a Constitution Class Starship, the height of Starfleet's abilities to put us in space! You can't tell me that NO ONE KNEW Marcus was building the Vengeance!"

"Yes, Section 31 did, and you know they're the ones who would have kept it secret. I'm behind Chris' plans to dismantle it. I wish Admiral Marcus was here to answer for his crimes. Sedition, denying the crew of the Enterprise their civil rights, 232 counts of murder, and that's just the tip of the iceberg, we suspect anyway. Too bad we don't have the death penalty, anymore. This one would have deserved it, of course he is dead so, it really doesn't matter, does it?"

"No, I suppose not," McCoy muttered. "Jim doesn't care either, does he? Robert, he was my best friend, my roommate, and a brother like no other. I would do just about anything to have him alive and back. I can't, so I just want the son of a bitch that stole his body so I can beat him to a pulp."

"You may have to stand in line for that," Barnett said as he left. McCoy sighed and went back in. He needed to check on Pike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lieutenant Marla McGuyvers had been the ship's historian on the USS Enterprise, and she had developed an unnatural obsession with men of power. She had spent the last week sneaking seventy-two people, now seventy-three, out of their respective cryotubes and onto a ship. Now, she looked apprehensively at their leader as he looked down at the body of her dead captain.

"He will do," Khan whispered to himself. "Prepare for the transfusion," he ordered one of his companions. They nodded. "Yes, he will do nicely. His brain is a wonder of natural genetics, Marla. Even I've heard of his 'lightning storm in space' moment. When I hovered outside the room he was in, he wasn't at all surprised to see me."

"He's been dead too long, Khan. The brain damage is already substantial."

"Yes, this would have been easier if he had been put in stasis instead of in a body bag. I suspect that what we'll do will correct any damage done." Khan leaned forward to speak into Kirk's ear. "And you will come back to us, Captain. I need a capable opponent when I take down Starfleet. Not a mulish Admiral who thinks he can outsmart me."

Khan watched as the transfusion was started and his blood started to flow into the dead man's veins. The bed he was currently in would allow the transfusion to work its way through his body. "Now, we must start giving hints to his crew that will seem like a wild goose chase, but, in reality, will be a scavenger hunt. With their Captain as the ultimate prize!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris tossed and turned that night, his boy was somewhere out there, and no one knew where. He finally woke before dawn and quietly slipped into his chair. He waved at the nurses who stared at him as he went into the lounge. He couldn't wrap his head around what was going on. He just wanted to bury the boy he had come to see as his own in peace.

"Couldn't sleep either?" a voice intruded on his thoughts. He turned to see Uhura standing there. Chris shook his head. "I got this transmission, today. It's from an unknown source, but it's like a puzzle." She handed her PADD to the Admiral.

Chris looked at it, "It's coordinates out near Rigel VI. Someone's toying with us," Chris gritted his teeth.

"A wild goose chase?" she asked.

"Or a scavenger hunt, and Jim Kirk is the prize. I guess we'd best talk to Admiral Komack in the morning, before this gets leaked to the press."

Uhura suppressed a sigh, "It's too late."

She handed him the morning paper, "HERO OF SAN FRANCISCO VANISHES WITHOUT A TRACE!"

A picture of Jim Kirk's body on the stretcher as Starfleet turned out for one of its own was plastered all over the front page:

_In a cruel twist of fate, the body of Captain James Tiberius Kirk, the man whose death stopped the Enterprise from crashing into San Francisco, went missing hours after being left in the morgue. Unconfirmed sources say that the body of the madman who crashed the other vessel into San Francisco also went missing around the same time. No one is sure if there's any connection and Starfleet is denying that Captain Kirk is missing, but the viewing of the body has been postponed, leading to speculation that…_

Pike threw the paper across the room barely missing McCoy who had just walked in, "Just saw the paper?" Chris nodded. The three huddled together miserably, waiting for the best time to call the Admiralty, and get this whole mess underway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friend Chapter 3**

by Starsinger

**Okay, I know how this will end. Good to know. The plot thickens as Kirk's own body tests the patience of him and his crew. If McCoy was there, he wouldn't be particularly surprised. Oh, for those of you who know how to spell McGiver's name, sorry, Richard Dean Anderson strikes again. Funny, I don't even like McGuyver. Love Stargate, though. I have been dubbed Darth Starsinger! I'm okay with that. Love Star Wars too! Don't own any of them.**

"Khan," the voice sounded over the comm, "he's alive."

A predatory smile crossed the man's face. He slipped out of bed, careful to not disturb his companion. Marla was beautiful. He was enchanted. He pulled on his clothes and admired her. It had been a long time since he'd had a woman in his bed. She rolled over onto her back and her pale skin reflected in the ship's light. They both knew she wouldn't be returning to Earth, or Starfleet. She'd submitted to him in a night of passion. Here was something else he owed to the Captain, if he hadn't restarted those engines, Marla would be dead. He kissed her bare shoulder before leaving.

He entered the Sickbay and heard the faint sound of coughing. Khan looked at the man lying in the bed, and he immediately noticed his pallor. "Why is he yellow?"

The medic sighed, his liver functions are off. Nothing we can do about it right now. I'm keeping him in a coma for his own safety," she sighed. "He has broken ribs and internal bleeding as well," he watched as she hung up normal blood gathered for this purpose. "Ironically, his body is fighting your blood."

Khan walked over to Kirk's bed, "Yes, you are a strong man, and determined to show your strength even now. Stop fighting it Kirk. Your friends need you strong and whole again."

"Khan, we can't repair the damage you caused him," Yasmine told him. They had once been lovers. She now found comfort in the arms of Joaquin, and he was content with that. He also found another.

"Well, we'll just let his own Doctor take care of that. Just keep him alive long enough for my blood to do its work."

Yasmine had a pained expression on her face, "He's crashed twice already, Khan. His lungs are compromised, I may have to put him on a machine." Khan looked at her, "It's still early, I will do my best."

Khan nodded, "I know you will, Yasmine." He didn't need reminding who was more important here, Kirk was still insignificant. Khan soon found himself on what served as the bridge for the tiny vessel. The Botany Bay was not built for waking passengers, and most of his crew had volunteered to return to cryosleep. "Anything?" he asked.

Joaquin was young, physically speaking. Young, blonde and handsome in his own way. He turned toward Khan, "There is a system nearby, but I am uncertain, Khan. The fifth and sixth planets are twins of sorts. Ceti Alpha V is a lush planet with plenty of possibilities, wild and untamed. Unfortunately, I have reservations. Ceti Alpha VI is very unstable. If something happens to it, Ceti Alpha V could become a wasteland."

"Are there enough resources there to gather what we need to make a trek into the next system?" Khan asked.

"There should be," Joaquin replied. "I just don't know how long we'll have."

"We'll have to move quickly, then. I want to be out of here by the time Starfleet follows our clues to this place. That shuttle we have alongside will hold Kirk once he's ready, and we'll be long gone. No one will know what happened to us." Joaquin smiled, revenge would be sweet. No matter how long it would take. Khan returned to the "Sickbay" one more time and heard Kirk's labored breathing. He also heard Yasmine's soft words as she slid a tube down the man's throat. Khan couldn't explain why he was so determined to save Kirk, he'd faced far more superior opponents, physically anyway. He had never encountered a mind more superior in natural genetics, and the man far surpassed many who had been engineered.

"Yasmine, get a few sperm samples while you're at it. He wouldn't agree to this, but I'd like him added to our gene pool. He'll probably never know," Yasmine nodded. She'd concentrate on that part later, right now she had her hands full just keeping him alive.

He returned to his quarters and undressed before sliding back into bed. There were only four quarters available for non-sleepers, and they were all taken by the six people who were awake. Marla curled up into his arms once more as he contemplated the future he was attempting to create.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spock had asked his father for help, they didn't need this to go public. Sarek pulled out his own private vessel, which he used rarely, and stopped by for the majority of the Enterprise crew. They were going after their captain. McCoy stayed behind, in case they needed to coordinate help, or Kirk needed medical help. They weren't anticipating that, McCoy stayed behind because he was Pike's attending.

"I hate feeling this helpless," McCoy muttered to Pike. Pike nodded as they watched Sarek's ship take off from the nearby landing pad. He felt the same way.

Spock looked up at Chekov, "What do we know about Rigel VI?"

"It is a small, Mercury type planetoid with no inhabitants. The inhabitants of Rigel III are primitive, just out of the 'Bronze Age' metaphorically speaking. It's also deep in Federation Space, so unless someone's looking to start a war…"

"We shouldn't run into trouble," Spock finished.

"What are you thinking?" Uhura asked.

"Khan's playing with us. I don't think we're on a 'wild goose chase', Nyota. I think we'll eventually find the Captain, after Khan is done with him, but what could Khan possibly want with him?" No one had any answers. As they approached Rigel VI they found what was left behind for them, a small probe transmitting new coordinates. Coordinates near the Romulan Neutral Zone.

**Please Review, I live for reviews, and I love Scavenger Hunts. Khan isn't going to make this easy for them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friend Chapter 4**

by Starsinger

**The reason Kirk won't enjoy contributing to Khan's gene pool is because he won't be awake for it! lol Seriously, I appreciate all the reviews, and everyone who's taken the time to stop and read. I have fans? Really? Who'd a thunk it! lol Oh, my favorite story right now, ****Matterhorn**** by beamIrang. If you need a good Chekov fix, ****Space Family**** by Snowflake Kisses. And, if you just want a good laugh,** **The Illogical****,** **Alphabetical Adventures of the Starship Enterprise**** by ****NrdyGrlOfStarTrek**** is what I recommend. Still don't own them.**

McCoy was chewing on his thumb. A nervous habit he'd picked up as a child. Jim died three days ago, and Jim went missing three days ago. Those two events should never coincide. He sat in the Doctor's Lounge going over Pike's charts. He'd gone through surgery just hours ago to repair the broken thigh bone caused by Khan's rampage. Khan, how he hated the name and the man. His actions had not only robbed the Enterprise and her crew of their captain, but McCoy of his best friend. Now, that they had started the grieving process, Khan had stolen Jim's body. McCoy felt violated, like a piece of himself had been ripped away.

"Dr. McCoy?" a voice sounded behind him. McCoy looked up to see a man who looked remarkably like Jim, only older, standing there. "I'm Richard Kirk, Jim's uncle." McCoy stood and shook the man's hand before he sat back down.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Kirk?" McCoy asked.

"Admiral Archer has informed me that my nephew's body is missing. No, you don't need to apologize, but you did certify his death, and I am his lawyer. Jim has put aside money in a trust fund for your daughter, Joanna for her education should she not choose Starfleet," McCoy couldn't hold back the tears. "It's not a lot, but I'm transferring it to the Judge Advocate General's office in the morning." Richard put a hand on McCoy's shoulder, "One more thing, Jim left a letter with me, to give to you if something like this should happen." He reached into an inside pocket of his jacket and handed McCoy an envelope, "Let me know if you have any questions about the trust fund."

"Thank you, Richard," McCoy responded automatically. The envelope was addressed simply: _Bones_. McCoy's hands shook as he tore open the envelope. Jim's handwriting was as precise as his life had been. Fluid and beautiful, Jim's writing was a work of art that spoke of his time studying Calligraphy with Hoshi Sato while on Tarsus IV.

_Bones,_

_My Uncle Richard has delivered this letter to you for your own health. I know you, I know what you'll be prone to do now that I'm gone._

_I'm sorry that I'm gone before you, and you probably feel that it's unfair. You probably feel betrayed. Knowing me, I probably did something dramatically heroic and equally stupid in dying and somehow it was beyond your power to cure. I'm sorry. I can only hope we had all those grand adventures that Spock promised me before it happened. The trust fund is because I love Joanna as much as she had been my own. I wish I could be that favorite uncle more, but that obviously wasn't in the cards._

_Bones, don't. You're now going to want to go out and find comfort in a bottom of a bottle. I have made you so angry at me there's only one thing that will make that pain go away. That's the way you feel. Please, Joanna needs her father. When you can, go see her, she won't be able to kill the pain, but it'll be healthier than that bottle of brandy you hid in the medicine cabinet in your office._

_Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for putting up with all three times I took the Kobayashi Maru. Thank you for becoming the family I really didn't have._

_Live Long and Prosper_

_Jim Kirk_

McCoy never heard Archer enter the room, "Leonard? Chris is asking for you." McCoy nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving the letter behind. Archer looked at the letter before picking it up and reading it himself. He walked out of the room and to Pike's room. McCoy stood there talking to Chris. They were somber as Archer entered. He handed the letter to McCoy. McCoy nodded his head absently as he continued to discuss the surgery with Pike. It was all so normal, so quiet. They quietly wondered how the hunt for the Captain was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quietly, Spock was frustrated. They found the coordinates left at Rigel VI and found themselves puzzling over a clue to the next clue. "Fun and adventure turned to terror and fear in what should have been paradise," Spock crumpled the paper in his hand.

Spock felt hands on his shoulders as he remained tense, "Send it to McCoy. Maybe he can help. He did know Jim better than we did."

Spock forwarded the note to McCoy's PADD, the answer was simple, "Tarsus IV." Uhura gasped. No one had told her that Kirk had been there.

Spock replied, "It was not my secret to give, Nyota. Jim has been hiding this for over a decade. I should have seen it. How long does Khan intend to keep us chasing him?" He looked up to see M'Benga sit down at a table nearby. McCoy had insisted that one of his own trusted staff accompany them. Just in case the worst happened. M'Benga had volunteered. Everyone was grateful, even if they weren't sure they'd need him. They all soon turned back to their own thoughts and private demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure three more days is adequate?" Khan asked.

Yasmine sighed, "No, I'm not. He keeps trying to die, again. I'm beginning to wonder what his Doctor saw in him to keep him alive." Two days on the vent and Kirk showed no signs of needing off it. "I'm glad your girlfriend raided the doctor's medicine cabinet. I've used almost every anti-rejection medicine he had. You would pick the most difficult one of the bunch."

"I didn't choose him," Khan said. He reached down and pried open an eye. "Remarkable, those eyes. They penetrate right through to the soul. Keep me posted. They should make their next destination by tomorrow." Yasmine watched him walk away. She never questioned his motives, or his games. They were his alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Friend Chapter 5**

by Starsinger

**By now you have seen the picture accompanying this story and are either drooling with envy or just plain drooling. As much as I wish that was me in this picture with Karl Urban's arm around me, it isn't. That's my friend Melinda Kettler. She had that picture taken at the Star Trek Convention in Las Vegas and that was a photo op. I'm currently turning green with envy, but, oh well. Just watched the clip from Graham Norton with Benedict Cumberbatch, Chris Pine, and Kim Catrell (who played Valeris in Star Trek VI). Funny show. Spock et al are having a merry time, insert sarcasm font here, chasing Khan's latest clues all over the blasted landscape that is Tarsus IV. Don't own any of them.**

They found Tarsus IV easily enough, it hadn't moved. Well, moving a planet would have been difficult. Unfortunately, finding the next clue wasn't nearly as easy. M'Benga ended up in the dungeon that was under Kodos' palace. He didn't realize that there were spiders and other creepy crawlies on the planet. When he emerged empty handed he was covered in dust and grime, and had a sick look on his face. He even suggested to Spock that they bury the place in case it gave other people any ideas.

Spock and Chekov searched the ruins of the Governor's Palace. Time and disuse had rendered most of the buildings uninhabitable, and they approached each one with trepidation. The floors creaked and tried to buckle with each step. They didn't find anything there either.

Uhura traveled to the ruins of Hoshi Sato's house while Sulu went to Kirk's farm. Both had been burned to the ground, and wind and time had taken care of all but the foundations. It was hard to believe that a living thriving community had once resided here. Scotty and Sarek checked out the compound where those who had been deemed worthy of life had been hidden. They both came up empty handed. Spock was frustrated. No one could think of where to look next. Finally, Spock commed McCoy, "Doctor, isn't there another survivor from Tarsus IV on the Enterprise, a Kevin Riley?"

It took McCoy a moment to remember the name, "Yes, Spock. Give me some time to locate him." Two frustrating hours later Kevin finally came over the comm.

"Did you look in the caves where we hid?" Kevin asked. Silence greeted that question. Kevin sent the coordinates to Spock's PADD. "It's been over ten years since I've been there, so there's no telling what condition those caves are in, and they were made to accommodate kids, not adults." Everyone looked down at Keenser who shrugged his shoulders. He was going spelunking.

They flew the short distance to the caves, and sure enough, Kevin was right. It was big enough for Keenser to fit through. Spock sighed, M'Benga looked at him with concern. "It's alright, Doctor. I'm beginning to hate Scavenger Hunts."

Scotty nodded as Keenser emerged a short time later. In his hand he held a holocube. They sat huddled around it as Spock turned it on, "As you now know, I have your Captain. I'm not holding it for ransom, or anything as mundane as that. I do know that you'll be in for a surprise when you do find him. I hope you brought along Dr. McCoy, or Dr. M'Benga. Your next clue is this: Life and death connected here in a most dramatic fashion," the cube ended there.

Scotty picked his head up, "Since these clues have to do with Jim's past, the only place I can think of is where the USS Kelvin met up with the Narada. What could he possibly mean by bringing a doctor?" No one had an answer to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine Chapel slowly awoke from a nightmare. She'd been on the frontier, helping on a colony world, and everything went black. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was on a ship of some kind. She heard beeping nearby. She looked over to see a tall woman standing over another bed where a prone man was situated. She immediately recognized the man, and slowly lurched to her feet. She stumbled over to the bed and stared at him. Even at the far reaches of Federation Space she had heard that Kirk was dead. But seemingly miraculously he was here and alive.

"Ah, good, you're awake. Why is your Captain so damned stubborn?" the woman asked.

Christine looked at Kirk's vitals, trying to comprehend what was going on. "How long was he dead?"

"Almost twenty-four hours," the other woman replied. "My name is Yasmine. Look, I know this is awkward, but we have no intention of harming you. Cooperate, and you and your captain will be left alive to be picked up by your friends in a few days time. If you don't believe me, just look at Kirk."

Christine nodded, she had every reason not to believe her, but why go to all this trouble if they were going to be killed? Christine gasped, there shouldn't have been any brain activity given how long Kirk had been dead, but there it was. Very faint but gaining in strength it suddenly made Christine believe in miracles. "Call me Chris," she said with a grin. Yasmine nodded. This woman was a good choice. Khan had been very thorough in researching the Enterprise crew, past and present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have a problem," Archer said to Pike. McCoy looked up from the chart. "We have two more people missing, Christine Chapel and Marla McGivers."

Pike's forehead creased, "McGivers was the ship's historian, wasn't she? I don't remember Chapel."

"Chris was a nurse here up until a few months ago. She asked for a transfer out to the frontier," McCoy supplied. Both men nodded. "What would Khan want with Chris or Lieutenant McGivers?"

"McGivers had a penchant for men of power, Ghengis Khan, Adolf Hitler, Caesar, you get the idea. Her quarters were filled such images including this." He pulled out a disturbing drawing of Khan with the traditional Sikh wrap around his head.

McCoy shook his head, "Was she responsible for Khan's disappearance?"

"Worse, not only is Khan gone, but so is his entire crew. I doubt Lieutenant Chapel had any willing part in her disappearance. I hope that they can catch up to them before they harm her." McCoy suddenly knew that Chris' life wasn't in danger. That she would be alright. Whatever Khan's ploy was this time, killing people wasn't a part of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Friend Chapter 6**

by Starsinger

**Blame the muse. Okay, tomorrow (chronologically speaking in chapters here), Spock and company catch up with Chapel and Kirk and are in for the best shock of their lives. Maybe Spock will start believing in miracles. Don't hold your breath. Don't own them.**

"Has Kirk ever been back here?" Uhura asked, looking around where the Kelvin died. They kept a safe distance from the black hole in front of them.

"As far as I know he never returned to the place of his birth," Spock responded. "McCoy might know." They searched surrounding space, unsure as to what they were looking for."

"I'm glad Jim isn't here," Uhura replied. "Khan, it's almost as if he's buying time. Why? What can he do with Kirk's body in a week?" Not even M'Benga had an answer. When Kirk's body had reached the morgue all brain function had ceased. None of his organs could function. There was no cure for his condition. Finally, there, in a piece of wreckage from a shuttle that didn't make it, they found the next clue.

"I have returned him to an old friend," was all that the message said.

They all looked at each other. Surely, anyone who found Kirk's body would have said something. "Spock," Sulu finally said, "Wherever they've parked their space craft, it has to be near New Vulcan. He's near Spock!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yasmine was packing up her stuff and giving Chapel final instructions, "Just give him another of this medicine tomorrow at the same time. We don't want him coming out of the coma too soon. With any luck, they'll have a doctor with them that will be able to help this along. I suspect that they'll want to keep him under for another week."

For all the brutality that had been reportedly caused by Khan, Christine had seen the pictures of San Francisco, he was surprisingly gentle and solicitous toward her. He stopped by her cabin every morning to make sure she was alright. He asked if he needed anything and reassured her that she would be set free very soon. He and Marla even had dinner with her one night. He was very charming and gracious.

This day she boarded the medical shuttle with Kirk's bed. It was more than a little cramped with all the equipment needed. Joaquin pointed to the pilot's seat, "I don't know if you can fly, it's not necessary. This is a system inhabited my members of the Federation. Your friends should be here no later than tomorrow. We'll be long gone. If they haven't arrived by the day after, hit this button," he pointed to a button clearly marked with a sticky note saying, 'Press this button,' "and that world will pick up your distress call and should come and get you. In fact, it's set to go one person specifically, and he will be more than willing to help."

Yasmine came to say good-bye. Finally, Marla came in, "I'm sorry, Christine. I didn't think he'd kidnap you." They stood there awkwardly, finally, Marla gave Christine a holocube, "This is my resignation from Starfleet. I've committed several felonies, including stealing Captain Kirk's body. I can't go back to Earth."

"Marla," Christine said, "Good luck." The other woman nodded her head. When they finally left Christine was very tired. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 2200 hours. It was time to sleep and she wasn't going to sleep in the pilot's seat. She managed to crawl into bed next to Kirk. "Okay, Captain, this is how this is going to work. No hanky panky, and no fooling around. All I want is a good night's sleep." Kirk never responded to her words as she silently laid her head down on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he was a comfortable pillow. She drifted off to sleep with only his soft breathing for company.


	7. Chapter 7

**Friend Chapter 7**

by Starsinger

**We're here. They're in for a big surprise, and Christine, poor gal, had a bad night. Still don't own them.**

A persistent beep penetrated Spock's consciousness. He sat meditating in his new home on New Vulcan. He had plans to leave for Earth. He honestly felt helpless here, able to do nothing. He rose and answered the comm. "Spock, thank goodness you answered," Uhura exclaimed. "I know this is going to sound strange, but we believe that Kirk and Chapel are in the New Vulcan system."

Spock stopped, "I had made plans to return to Earth today. I'll make sure that we look for another ship." Spock replied. He cut the comm only to have another insistent beep. He turned it on and found what looked like a homing beacon coming from the seventh planet in the solar system and directed toward him. He contacted Starfleet on the planet, "Commander, I have reason to believe that a ship in distress is in orbit around the seventh planet."

Commander Hagis frowned, "We're not receiving anything."

"Please, Commander, I'm receiving the homing beacon for it, I'd like to accompany the ship to go out there." Reluctantly the commander agreed. Spock stopped at Mt. Seleya. There was one living person on that shuttle, and he wanted a healer, just in case. After much discussion, T'Reia, whom studied with M'Benga when he was on Vulcan, went with Spock. T'Reia was an oddity for a Vulcan. Her hair was a coppery red with all the curls associated with it, and her eyes were blue. While these colors were rare, they did pop up occasionally. She attracted attention wherever she went. A human medic also accompanied them.

Christine awoke. It was 0700 and she worked her way out of the bed and looked at the captain. It was time for the shot. She had a crick in her neck as she checked Kirk's vitals. They were looking better. She looked around, and the thought of one more day in this shuttle was suddenly unappealing. She walked over and hit the button. "I don't think anyone will mind, do you, Jim?" she asked with a laugh. She sat in the pilot's seat. Two hours later a strange ship came alongside, asking for permission to tow them to the nearest planet. "Please, which planet?" she begged.

"New Vulcan," came the reply. She gasped and sighed with relief. "We read two life forms on board, what is your status?"

"I'm Lieutenant Christine Chapel, Starfleet. I was kidnapped and brought aboard a strange craft that left us here when they were done. The other passenger is also Captain James Kirk, Starfleet."

"Would you repeat that? Did you say that that the other life form is James Tiberius Kirk?" came the incredulous reply.

"Yes, sir, he is very much alive," silence greeted her. A PADD was soon beamed to her and she plugged it into the equipment on the shuttle. She watched as the information transmitted itself to the PADD and the ship outside.

"He's very stable for someone who's supposed to be dead," another voice replied. The voice was filled with raw emotion and Christine gasp.

"Leonard?" she shouted.

"Yes, Chris, it's me. They just relayed Jim's vitals to me. Please, can you roll him over and tell me what's on his back?"

It took a little maneuvering, Jim Kirk was a solidly built man, but she looked at his back, "It's a mass of scar tissue, Leonard, almost as if he was beaten a long time ago." She heard a wracking sob on the other end of the line. "Leonard?"

"Christine, Spock will take you both back to Vulcan to await the ship with Ambassador Sarek and friends. You'll return to Earth with them. Just, please, stay with Jim. These readings are hopeful, I really need to get my hands on him to see what else needs to be done."

"Khan said there was a bit of damage that you'd need to correct."

"Of that I have no doubt, M'Benga is with them. He'll be able give you and Jim a full assessment. Are you alright, Chris? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, Len, I'm just fine. They didn't touch me after they grabbed me." She stopped as another vessel popped out of warp. After many garbled messages, it turned out that it was Ambassador Sarek's ship and they all proceeded back to New Vulcan. The shuttle was towed down to the surface near Mt. Seleya and Chris hit the hatch on the back of the shuttle and blinked as the bright New Vulcan sun shone through. She stumbled down the ramp and into Uhura's arms. M'Benga and T'Reia walked past her and into the shuttle, Spock joining them.

They all turned around to watch as they pushed the bed down the ramp and toward the Halls of Healing. Under the penetrating gaze of T'Pau's eyes, they again rolled Kirk's prone form over and examined his back, comparing it to pictures taken by Archer in the Morgue just six days ago. "It's him," Spock announced. "They can't grow a clone and produce these scars in less than a week. How did they do this?" No one could answer that question.

M'Benga took in the readings on his PADD. "He's bleeding internally, that explains the blood transfusion. His liver functions are trying to come back. He has a broken hand, broken ribs, his lungs look like their recovering from the damage. His kidneys, well, it's a good thing they inserted a foley catheter. His brain scans look like he was never dead. Whatever they did, I can't even begin to explain it, but the results are obvious. Why?"

"I heard them talking," Chris whispered. "They had found a planet where they could recoup. I think they're planning long term and want a worthy opponent, him." That silenced them all.

Spock's comm beeped, "Spock."

"Commander Spock, this is Captain Isal of the USS Hood. We were on our way back to Earth and have been diverted to New Vulcan to pick you and your crew up. Should we beam you up?"

"No, Captain Isal, we have a patient in a biobed who needs to be transported with us," Spock replied.

"Thank you, Commander, we'll send a shuttle down. Will anyone be beaming up?"

Everyone but M'Benga said yes. He needed to go up with the Captain. The shuttle touched down and loaded Jim onto the shuttle. They watched as the shuttled ascended into the heavens. They looked at each other. "Okay, how many are coming back to Earth?" Spock asked. Everyone but T'Reia raised their hands. T'Reia turned and returned to Mt. Seleya. "Spock to the Hood, nine to beam up."

McCoy and Pike met the shuttle from the Hood as it descended onto the shuttle pad in Zurich. It was a much different scene as M'Benga pushed the bed down the ramp toward the waiting party. McCoy had been getting hourly updates as the Hood approached Earth. It was six of the most anxious hours that McCoy had spent since his daughter was born. Pike looked up at him. His boy was coming home. McCoy's best friend had a miracle occur for him. M'Benga approached him and handed McCoy the PADD that held all the data he needed to continue to help Jim heal.

Then, there he was there. Yellow, yes, breathing definitely, his heartbeat was strong. McCoy led them to the ICU where Jim was transferred to another bed. Chapel and Pike turned to look at McCoy as he watched the monitors light up. Then, McCoy put down the PADD in his hand, and pulled Jim into his arms. They both watched as his body began to shake with the sobs that wracked the man's body. Chapel and Pike left them alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Friend Chapter 8**

by Starsinger

**The chase is over, and now they have time to come to terms with the fact that their captain isn't dead. Don't own them.**

Later that day Pike rolled into Kirk's room. He watched Jim breathe. It seemed such a simple exercise, but it was something that Jim hadn't been doing last time Pike had seen him. "Hello, Admiral," McCoy said behind him.

"How is he?" Pike asked.

"He's having surgery tomorrow and a few more days this week, but, we have reason to expect him to wake up at the end of the week. I can't believe I just said that," McCoy said. "We should have buried him last week."

Chris smiled at him, "Well, we didn't. He's alive." He rolled over and gripped Jim's hand, "And that's not going to change. Thank you for coming back to us, Son." He stroked the side of Jim's face, "Jim, I'm sorry about Marcus. I wish I could take back everything that happened, but I can't. And you're here, alive, and no one has and explanation for any of it. Except, Khan, and he's not talking." Pike sighed. He simultaneously cursed Khan for what he did and thanked him. Jim was back.

Later, Spock found himself in that room. His elder counterpart was having lunch while he took some time with his friend. Friend, the word seemed very strange in both his mind and on his tongue. "Friendship is an alien concept to me, Captain. I never really had one. Yet, you believed Spock so much that you were willing to trust that we would be just that." Spock reached out, hesitantly, to touch his fingers to Jim's temple. Sure enough, there he was, waiting, not so patiently, but waiting.

"Find anything?" Uhura asked from the doorway.

Spock nodded, "He's coming back to us in all the ways that count, Nyota. He'll be Jim again." He breathed, acknowledging the Captain's name. Uhura walked over and touched the Captain's face.

"I imagine we're all doing this," Uhura said. She remembered her reaction upon seeing him alive, she did break down and cry. An entire week of frantic searching for a dead body, and he wasn't so dead. Spock curled his arm around her waist as they watched him.

"A lot of people seem to be doing that today," McCoy's voice sounded from the doorway. "Just stopping by to watch him breathe. Kevin Riley, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov have all been here. The only people I haven't seen are the Admirals. I'm sure that will eventually change." Uhura nodded, her eyes never leaving Kirk's face. "Fortunately, Chris is in the room next door, so I can easily keep an eye on both of them."

"Admiral Pike is in the ICU?" queried Spock.

"Mostly for observation, he is scheduled for surgery tomorrow as well. M'Benga is staying here to give me a hand. Technically, he's Jim's primary physician, so there's no conflict of interest. Speak of the devil," McCoy commented. They both looked up, half expecting to see M'Benga. Instead, it was Admiral Archer. He walked in, Porthos in the lead. The dog was so intent on his mission that Uhura laughed as he scrambled up next to Kirk and lay down next to him.

"He wouldn't have done that if it really hadn't been Jim," Archer murmured. "How is he?" Archer asked McCoy.

"A lot better than I expected," McCoy replied. "Whatever it was that Khan gave him, he…Admiral, he was dead for twenty-four hours. His body shouldn't even be functioning much less his brain scans be normal for a man in a coma. Yes, I checked with a neurologist today, he can't believe that Jim was dead either."

The week went by with most of the surviving crew and Admirals coming in to satisfy the need to see that he was alive. A press release stated that Captain Kirk had been recovered, alive. In a city devastated by Khan's attack, this seeming miracle gave people hope. Two reporters were even allowed into his room to affirm that it was Kirk, and that he wasn't dead. The pictures taken splashed across the news media.

The night before Kirk awoke, Admiral Barnett took the senior officers into a debriefing room. "Look, Khan left us a message. An ominous one, essentially, he said that he was retreating and preparing. Kirk's revival is part of that preparation. He feels that the only way he can face worthy adversaries is if Kirk survived. I, personally, found that incredible. What does he see in Kirk?"

"A genius level intellect and a tactical genius among other things," Pike responded. "We need to see if he can find others who can easily see the patterns he picks up." Spock shrugged, even his logic couldn't connect those dots. "My suggestion is to send them out on that five year mission. Get that genius honed, then put him in charge of a fleet. Oh, he'll hate that, but just don't promote him to Admiral. Marcus is right, there's a war coming, and we need what he and his crew can give."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light was bright, he decided as he opened his eyes. Jim blinked away the tears that formed as a result of being unused to it. He looked up to find ten people staring at him intently. "Hi, guys?" he croaked out. Laughter filled the room as smiles went around. "What happened? Didn't I die?"

"Oh, there's a looooong and involved story, Jim. One we'll be more than happy to tell you about, later, but yes, you were dead, drama queen," McCoy affectionately replied.

"Grouch," Jim shot back. "Where am I?"

"Well, not heaven, if that's what you're asking," Sulu answered. "You're in a hospital, in Zurich."

"Switzerland? Wait, how is it I'm still alive."

McCoy rubbed at the back of his head, "Well, we're not entirely sure how he did it, but, it was Khan."

"Khan?" Jim asked incredulously. "He was responsible for my death."

"Oh, trust me, Jim, we're well aware of that," Spock responded.

"Hey, you just called me Jim!" Laughter went round again. Then, incredibly to his eyes, he focused on the figure at the end of the bed, "Chris?"

They made way for him as Pike rolled closer to Jim's head, "Yes, son, I told you everything would be alright."

Jim nodded his head and suddenly found it difficult to stay awake. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. McCoy piped up, "Okay, guys, get used to that, he'll be doing it frequently for awhile." He ushered his people, Jim's people, out of the room. For the first time in way too long, everything was just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Friend Chapter 9**

by Starsinger

**Sorry it took me longer to update this. I had one heck of a day at work yesterday. Had an open house at the store for returning TCU students. Great thing about working at that store is that, unlike everybody else who works for the chain who wears blue, we wear purple. Anyway, I was at work an hour early getting everything clean and ready on the outside for the big event. I was pooped! Alright, here it goes, don't own any of it. Please review.**

For Jim the last few days had been surreal. He and Nurse Chapel had been interviewed by various admirals and agencies over the whereabouts of Khan and his followers. The only clue Chapel had had was a conversation she had overheard about Ceti Alpha V. When a Starship finally arrived, Ceti Alpha VI had destroyed itself and Ceti Alpha V was a wasteland. It was probable that there was no one alive on the blighted planet.

McCoy asked Jim if he remembered anything. Jim replied, "I…I think I had sex."

"You THINK you had sex?" McCoy asked incredulously.

"Well, it felt like it, or somebody was doing it manually. I wasn't exactly awake to see what was really happening."

"Would you like to report it as a sexual assault," McCoy asked.

"There wouldn't be any evidence, would there? Unless they rolled me over and…you know," McCoy did know what Jim was speaking of. "I don't think they did."

"There's no evidence to suggest that they did. Huh. I wonder, did they want to you to join their gene pool?" McCoy asked.

"How would I know that?" Jim asked. "I was either dead or unconscious the entire time." Jim sighed. "I hate feeling this helpless."

McCoy laid a hand on Jim's shoulder. He hated seeing his friend this helpless too. Jim should not be lying in a biobed unable to walk. McCoy left him alone only to be replaced by Pike. "Hey, Jim, how are you doing?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "How do you think I'm doing?"

"Hands still shaking?" Chris asked.

"Well, I can drink from a cup without help now, though I have to hold said cup with both hands," Jim commented. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here today," Pike responded sympathetically. "I'm not going back to San Francisco, though. They want me to stay here and continue with therapy."

"Is it bad in San Francisco? No, Chris, you don't need to tell me the details."

"Would have been worse if you hadn't kick started those engines, Jim. Would have been a lot worse. Whatever miracle Khan worked to bring you back to us, I will be grateful for that. Nothing else though, the death and destruction was too much. Jim, it wasn't your fault. The Admiralty has laid the blame where it belongs, Admiral Marcus."

Jim nodded, "Doesn't make this any easier." Chris really didn't have any way to answer that. No one did. Chris looked up as Admirals Archer, Komack and Barnett entered the room. Chris squeezed Jim's hand before leaving the room.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk, you have been found to be a hero in your actions above San Francisco. Your decisions regarding the actions of Admiral Marcus, while questionable, were reasonable. You will retain your captaincy and return to the Enterprise when she is able to start new adventures. You, and your crew, will be going out to explore the galaxy for five years."

Jim looked back down at his hands. It was going to take a long time before either he or the Enterprise were ready for what was ahead, "Thank you," Jim whispered. He watched as they left and Chris returned.

"Well?" Pike asked.

"Feel like coming with us for a five year mission?" Jim asked with a grin.

Chris gave him a broad smile, "Yes, I would love to come. If they'll let me go. I need to get away from it all for a while."

"Oh, just tell them that you'll keep an eye on me. Make sure I don't get too far out of line. That'll convince them."

Chris laughed, "Sure, Jim, that'll convince them. What position?"

"Ship's Diplomatic Officer, you'll have the rank for it," Jim replied with a twinkle in her eye. "You can also take the newest members of our ship and try to temper them." Chris smiled, by god he was going to try to get back on that ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One year later_

Chris stood in his quarters on the Enterprise. They were different than the ones he'd been assigned on the first voyage, but his position was different. Jim did manage to get Chris on board, just like he promised. Rear Admiral Christopher Pike, Ship's Ambassador, Counselor, Teacher, and chief listener of the Captain.

When Jim made his offer, Chris was hesitant, even skeptical. He had doubted that he'd be physically able to be cleared for duty on the Enterprise. Jim had gone to bat for him. Telling the Admiralty that his role would be on board the ship. That Jim needed an advisor, and Spock could learn a lot from him. Pike had appreciated it. He quickly unpacked and walked from his quarters to the turbolift that would take him to the bridge.

Jim met up with Chris in the turbolift. Chris grinned at the younger man as Jim bounced on his feet. He was full of energy and ready to go. Pike understood that. "Well, Jim, it's time."

Jim grinned, "Yes, Chris, it is."

The turbolift opened up as Sulu announced, "Captain on the bridge." He exited the chair as both men approached the chair. Pike laughed as he stopped behind the chair. Jim took a deep breath and sat down.

"Scotty, how are the engines?" Kirk asked.

"Purrin' like a kitten, Captain," came the reply.

Jim laughed, "So, where shall we go?" he asked looking around. Everybody shrugged.

"Well," Chris replied, "let's just get out of the solar system first." That earned a chuckle from Jim.

"Pick a place to go, Mr. Sulu, and let's go," Jim said with a wink. "Let's go."

**Okay, putting Pike back on the Enterprise was a last minute decision. I think he'll be happier there anyway, with the people he's come to see as his family. I hope you liked it. I like the ending! I'm now off to write a sickJim fic as per a suggestion. He doesn't get sick often, but when he does, it's a doozy!**


End file.
